


«Ok»

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author : BioniqueRouge, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Nami veut être sûre de ce que veut Luffy et qu'il ne réponde pas «ok» sans savoir ce que cela signifiait.





	«Ok»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [«Vale»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948403) by [BioniqueRouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/pseuds/BioniqueRouge). 



« Je pourrais presque t'embrasser ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

La question surprit Nami qui était très occupée à compter les nombreux trésors qu'elle avait obtenus après avoir vaincu un équipage ennemi qui avait été suffisamment idiot pour s'attaquer aux Mugiwaras, comme les appelait la Marine. Nami envoya un regard sceptique à Luffy qui attendait sagement que Chopper l'appelle pour le soigner. Il ne l'avait pas dit d'une façon perverse comme Sanji aurait pu le faire, ni d'une façon moqueuse comme Usopp. Il l'avait dit le plus simplement du monde, aussi sincère qu'habituellement.

« Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation. » Répondit-elle en sentant un sourire se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres.

« Quel genre de relation ? »

« Laisse tomber, Luffy. » Dit Nami, sachant que son capitaine était parfois naïf et la plupart du temps pas intéressé par les relations et leur fonctionnement.

Luffy ne répondit pas et décida de jouer avec quelques joyaux qui étaient à portée de main, Nami le regardant du coin de l'oeil. Même si Luffy était très enfantin parfois, il était un homme charmant. Elle ne dirait pas qu'il était beau comme Zoro ou Sanji, mais il était attirant. Peut-être que c'était sa force, son corps musclé, les cicatrices sur sa peau qu'il s'était fait en étant plus jeune, ses cheveux noirs ou son sourire joueur et gentil qui réconfortaient Nami quand elle n'avait plus d'espoir

« Luffy, tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? »

« Hein ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. » Dit-il sans arrêter de jouer.

« Et tu aimerais essayer ? »

« Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas ce genre de relation ? Je ne comprends pas, Nami. »

« On pourrait essayer, juste pour savoir comment c'est. »

« Ok. »

 _Ok_. Nami secoua la tête de droite à gauche, pensant à toutes les personnes qui pourraient profiter de son capitaine s'il répondait juste « ok » aux choses importantes. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas profiter de son insouciance.

« Mais tu sais que c'est important ? Si une autre fille ou une autre personne te le demande, tu accepteras ? »

« Ça dépend. »

« De quoi ? »

« De si cette personne me plaît. »

« Bon, c'est évident, mais tu sais ce que ça signifie ? »

« Je ne savais pas qu'embrasser était aussi compliqué. » Dit Luffy en arrêtant de jouer pour froncer les sourcils, fatigué de toutes ces questions. Nami sourit et se détendit un peu, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que Luffy pourrait se faire abuser si personne ne le protégeait.

« Je veux juste savoir si tu veux vraiment que je t'embrasse. »

« Je veux vraiment. »

« Ok. »

Nami se rapprocha de Luffy et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, les yeux noirs de Luffy la regardant attentivement et il ne semblait pas prêt à les fermer jusqu'à ce que Nami approche ses doigts de son visage pour qu'il les ferme. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Nami, nerveuse, sentit son estomac se tordre. Le baiser fut court et doux, il était facile de dire que Luffy n'avait jamais rien fait de tel.

« J'aime pas. » Dit Luffy à une Nami qui s'offusqua de sa réponse.

« Quoi ?? »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
